User blog:Itsgettingweirdhere/Springtrap plays Frogger!
Springtrap is forced to play Frogger! WARNING, BELOW THIS CONTAINS SEVERAL SWEARING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Springtrap: I fucking hate it, too. Foxy: Oh, come on, this is a great game. Springtrap: No it's fucking not. Bonnie: It is a great game, trust me. Springtrap: I'm being held against my will. Foxy: Not you're not. 3....2.... *Springtrap tries to escape* Foxy: WHAT GET HIM Springtrap: HEY GUYS WHAT ARE YOU--*PUNCH SOUND*------Ouch. Bonnie: Well, maybe we kidnapped you a little. Springtrap: A little? Bonnie: Yeah. Springtrap: You mean you slapped out, kidnapped me just like taken to. Foxy: Oh, we didn't kipnap you like that. Springtrap: THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I HUNG UPSIDE DOWN. Foxy: Sorry. Bonnie: I got you, bruh. *Bonnie unties Springtrap upside down, falling on his head* Springtrap: OUCH, YOU ASSHOLE. Foxy: NOW PLAY IT. Springtrap: IF I HAD MY CHAINSAW... Foxy: But you don't. Springtrap: Then why am I playing this peice of rabbit shit. ... Bonnie: Drug shit. ... Foxy: I get it. Springtrap: Shut up, foxy. Bonnie: Now you need to win. Springtrap: Why. Why can't I just fucking kill you both and leave. Foxy: Because, 1, that's rude, and 2, we're already dead, remember. Springtrap: Oh, thats right. How about I cut all of your limbs so you will never have to move again. Bonnie: No need to be hostile. His middle daughter is hostile. They still submit Adjective. Unfriendly. Antagonistic. Springtrap: The fuck. Foxy: So Springtrap, do you like the game yet. ... ... Springtrap: Did you ask me that fucking question. Foxy: Uh, yeah. Springtrap: Well, let me put it in a way that you two idiots can understand. This game makes me feel like a ship that rolled out of a toilet because the game is so bad that it makes my fucking shit run away from the sewer. That's how much I hate it. Bonnie: What the fuck did you just say. Springtrap: Let me say it in a different way..... ... Springtrap: What's 9 + 10. Foxy: 21. Springtrap: That's it. Bonnie: What. Springtrap: I just proved you two are fucking stupid. Foxy: No. Springtrap: What's 2+2. Bonnie: 4. Springtrap: Okay, then, what's 2 times 2. ... Foxy: Um. Springtrap: Exactly. You two are dumb. Foxy: No I am not. Springtrap: Foxy, what hand is an hook on. Foxy: On the left. Springtrap: Dumbass. Bonnie: Uh, Springtrap, it is on the left. ... Springtrap: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, BONNIE THE FUCKING RABBIT. YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL BEING A RABBIT, JUMPING AND SHIT. Bonnie: Your a rabbit, too. ... Springtrap: Oh yeah, I somehow forgot. Bonnie: Dumbass. Springtrap: What did you just say. Bonnie: Nothing. Springtrap: That's it. *Punching sound* Bonnie: Ouch. Springtrap: I'm getting gas for the chainsaw. *Door slam* ... Foxy: Where'd you put the gas. Bonnie: I put it in one place he would never find it. Foxy: Where. Bonnie: Mangle's room. Foxy: How the fuck did you put it in there. Bonnie: While she was passed out, I put it under her bed. Foxy: Why was she passed out. Bonnie: I don't know. I think it's because of that toy she bought. Foxy: You mean Freddy's arm. Bonnie: Yeah. *Door creak* Freddy: Hey, guys, have yous seen my arm. Foxy: No, we have not. Freddy: K Th---WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO PLAYING. Bonnie: Frogger. Why, does it bother you. ... Freddy: A little. Bonnie: Well, deal with it. Freddy: Well, fuck you. Bonnie: Fuck you, and your arm is in mangle's room. Freddy: Goddamn it. Now get off of the PC. Foxy: Why. Freddy: Because now I have to buy another one. Foxy: But you have you own PC. Freddy: But it's covered in slimy... Bonnie: Slimy what. Freddy: Uh. Nothing. Bonnie: You fucking watch porn on your PC, don't you. Freddy: Uh, no, and you can't proof it. *Door slam* ???: Hey guys. Foxy: Oh what the fuck--- Bonnie: ---Is that thing. ???: I am Plushtrap. ... Bonnie: Plushtrap Foxy: Just like the plush version of Springtrap. Plushtrap: He's my daddy. Bonnie: Why the fuck are you here. Plushtrap: Daddy told me to annoy you guys. Bonnie: Fuck, it's like a little version of Springtrap. Plushtrap: What are you guys playing. Foxy: Frogger. Plushtrap: Let me try. Foxy: Okay. ... ... ... Plushtrap: THIS GAME IS FUCKING BULLSHIT. Bonnie: Where are you guys. Plushtrap: I am going to find something that can cut through things. Like a chainsaw. *Door slam* ... ... Bonnie: Just like his father. Springtrap: Hey, jackasses. Foxy: What. Springtrap: It was pretty smart hiding the gas under Mangle's bed. But not smart enough. *Chainsaw noises* Bonnie: OH SHIT RUN. *Chainsaw noises* Springtrap: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE. The end. Category:Blog posts